


Initiate Kenobi: The Growing Times

by ThatOne749



Series: Kenobi: The Life and Times of [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Old Ben Kenobi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne749/pseuds/ThatOne749
Summary: Initiate Kenobi's life in snapshots. How a humble Jedi Initiate grows within the Coruscant Temple, learns, lives, and laughs in the galaxy.Again, making Kenobi's life a bit more like Old Ben in A New Hope, with some Legends, cannon, and headcannon mixed in. How did a single Jedi Initiate grow into the famed Kenobi of Legend.This isn't the beginning, or even the middle, and most certainly not the end. But it is a strand in the tapestry of history that makes up the galaxy, and perhaps, more importantly, the story of Kenobi, and the mess created by a particular initiate born with that surname.





	Initiate Kenobi: The Growing Times

Initiate Obi Wan Kenobi was NOT scared.

Not of the Sith, not of Master Windu, not of Death itself!

 

OK so that second one may have been… well it wasn’t the truth, and it wasn’t the Jedi way to lie… a _selective choosing of words that whilst not completely the truth righteously concealed that which would be uncooperative to the final desired outcome which in itself would be the best case for all involved_ … that was how Master Koon described one of his last missions to the Council wasn’t it?

 

Not that he should have been _listening_ to a _confidential, top secret,_ definitely-not-for-an-initiate-ears report. No, he was just waiting outside the council chamber for Grandmaster Yoda, who asked Obi Wan to see him at 12:00 noon GST exactly. Well it was 12:05 and Grandmaster Yoda probably expected the initiate to still be at his… _den?, quarters? Abode?..._

Anyway, initiate Kenobi _knew_ he probably shouldn’t be outside the Chamber of First Knowledge, but Grandmaster Yoda _did_ want to meet with him, and it would be _rude_ to make the Grandmaster of all Jedi _wait_. And anyway, the normally locked, secure doors to the Council were open. And, from what he learned in some of his Basic Force classes, _and_ listening into the Council, the will of the Force _probably_ made that happen, how exactly he wasn’t too sure, so Obi Wan wasn’t _sneaking_ , he was being a good Jedi and following the Will Of The Force AND being polite and not keeping Grandmaster Yoda waiting unnecessarily.

 

So it was really the best solution. Even if Master Windu didn’t agree with that explanation, and gave that _look_ that sent less brave (or _smarter?_ ) initiates running.

But when Master Koon used a similar explanation for meeting a _‘contact’_ Master Windu seemed perfectly fine with it. Council Mem- _no –_ Adults were _weird_. How did the same explanation - albeit with a few words changed - delivered on the same day – albeit a few minutes later – to the same Masters, get such different results. Obi Wan decided to chalk that up to the ‘higher mysteries of the Force’ whilst being assigned cleaning out the 0372 sparring dojo.

 

Oh _Sith_ … Obi Wan realised he just broadcast that thought. About Master Windu. To Master Windu’s face. Whilst Master Windu was in the _middle_ of assigning his punishment.

 

He wondered if it would be considered _Dark_ for a Council Member to _mysteriously_ have an initiate die within hours of meeting them. Of course, Senior Padawan Geiesti’s stories of misbehaving padawans being eaten by Sith spirits were _just_ stories after all…

Weren’t they?

“initiate Kenobi. After cleaning sparring _dojo’s_ 0372, 0496 _and_ 0437, your remaining free time for the next three cycles, will be spent demonstrating with Master Drallig for the Basic lightsabre classes. And then meditating nightly on your actions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter chapters, non-chronological, but somehow logical in ordering. Any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
